


一个充满问号的世界

by johnnyvenn



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, RPS注意, Time Travel, 我自己编的abo世界观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 首映礼结束后，醉醺醺的帕西诺隐约记得自己是打车回家的，怎么一觉醒来跑到德尼罗卧室里去了，而且这个德尼罗好像有点奇怪……（轻小说风格，也就是轻松愉快的小小说）（不知道有多长，第一次结合我最不会搞的rps和abo，写一步看一步吧）
Relationships: Robert De Niro/Al Pacino
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

鲍勃晨跑回来，一边擦头发一边走出浴室。

好像哪里不对劲，隐隐约约，鲍勃听见卧室里有奇怪的声音。

如果不是每天坚持锻炼，他估计会给吓出心脏病来——床上竟然躺了一个人？！鲍勃揉了揉眼，那人躺在床上，还穿着晚宴礼服，睡得正香。

帕西诺醒来的时候，鲍勃就站在床尾，双手抱在胸前直勾勾地盯着他。不过，帕西诺受到的惊吓可没有鲍勃那么严重。

“鲍勃，你怎么在这？”

鲍勃不动声色地说，“这是我家。”

帕西诺坐起来，捧住脑袋，“天啊，我感觉还有点……宿醉。”

鲍勃看着他。

“我怎么……我只记得我们一起参加首映，好像喝了不少酒，不对，这次确实喝得太多了……我甚至不记得怎么到你家来的。”

“我也不记得。”

“你也喝了不少吧。”

“因为我根本就不认识你。”

帕西诺呆住。他仔细看了看鲍勃，突然大笑起来，“不错不错，这个真不错，你差点骗到我啦！演得真像！”

上帝啊，难道是有什么奇怪妄想症粉丝闯到我家来了？鲍勃眉头紧皱，看来安保系统存在很大问题。为什么完全没有报警呢？摄像头也没拍下异常吗？他到底是怎么进来的？叫警察来，还是别惊动他？他会伤害我吗？需要打电话叫保镖吗？

帕西诺看见自己还穿着昨晚那身礼服，朋友却换了居家服装，而且早已洗漱干净，一点儿宿醉的影子也没有，“他可真厉害，明明昨晚喝得也不少。”他小声嘀咕。

“你到底是谁？想要什么？钱？还是曝光？不管你要什么，我希望你赶紧离开，这是我的私人领地，像你这样的人随便闯入是很危险的。”

听了这话，帕西诺好像在梦游一样，有点迷茫，又有点生气，“你在说什么啊？你嗑了什么东西？”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，环顾四周。这个房间可真够大的，似乎比他纽约的整个公寓都大。他的朋友竟然这么富有，他一点儿也不知道。然后他又看了一眼充满敌意的朋友——就跟电影里的黑帮老大没什么两样——他难道还没出戏吗？入戏可真够深的，他是个比我好的演员……不对，帕西诺也发现哪里不太对劲：他的朋友好像比昨晚要……成熟一些？这是怎么回事？

“如果你再不离开，恐怕我就得叫警察来，我相信你我都不想这样。”鲍勃的语气充满警惕。

“哦，拜托鲍勃，别跟我玩了行不行，难道昨晚我得罪你啦？现在不好玩了。我知道昨晚醉得厉害，说不定做了些奇怪的事……”帕西诺鼻子动了动，“哇，你家，你的床，味道好奇特。这是什么洗涤剂？闻起来好舒服。”宿醉让他头晕目眩，朋友的奇怪态度更让他疲惫不堪。但是这股味道，从一开始就吸引着他，越来越无法忽视。帕西诺一头栽倒在床上，深吸了一口，“我好喜欢这个味道啊！对了，你家卫生间在哪——”

鲍勃来到阳台上，清晨的空气犹如一把小刀，凌冽而残酷，毫不留情地剔除温暖的睡意。鲍勃吸了口烟，感觉那股酸酸甜甜的味道减轻了不少。

“是omega。”他吐出烟圈，一阵类似宿醉的头痛爬了上来。不会吧，宿醉也传染吗？他揉了揉眉头，对这个异常自来熟的omega粉丝感到有些应付不来。当演员这么多年，各种各样的粉丝也遇到过不少，像这样直接闯进卧室倒头就睡的还是头回碰到。鲍勃耳边响起那个迷迷糊糊的声音“如果我昨晚做了什么，我真的很抱歉，鲍勃，你知道我不小心喝醉了……我一定得戒酒，不能这样喝下去了……实在对不起。你能原谅我吗？请你不要再装做不认识我了好吗？一开始是挺有意思的，但你演得实在太好了，我还挺受伤的……”这都哪跟哪？回想起这段前言不搭后语的解释，鲍勃哭笑不得。正要严肃质问他的鲍勃这时候闻到omega酸酸甜甜的信息素味道，一开始非常稀疏，几乎察觉不到，但是渐渐地，味道越来越浓。这让鲍勃一下子卸掉了所有的防御心——一个omega能威胁到他什么呢？

不知道是不是长期服用抑制剂的缘故，他看起来对alpha似乎不是很敏感。只是一个劲说味道好闻，却没意识到这是alpha的领地，多么奇怪啊？鲍勃将一支烟抽了大半，然后熄灭烟头转身进屋。这时候，被水汽激发的omega信息素味道更浓郁了。

这里味道更明显。一无所知的帕西诺依然贪婪地扇动着鼻翼，试图辨认这是哪个品牌的香水。为什么卫生间里也是这股味道？他回忆着，跟鲍勃认识这么久，好像没闻到他身上有什么味道啊？大概是因为在家里所以味道更明显吧，帕西诺轻易得出结论。在浴室里，他似乎还能闻到另一股类似柑橘的酸甜香——你看，沐浴露的味道就不一样。我的朋友并不是痴迷一个味道就用在所有地方的控制狂。

“浴巾是新的，给你放在外面了。”隔着玻璃门传来鲍勃模模糊糊的声音。之前，帕西诺被他的把戏弄得有点恼火，虽然很有可能是自己有错在先，但他一直假装不认识自己，还一本正经地威胁要报警是不是有点过分？好在，帕西诺一番诚恳的道歉之下，鲍勃的脸色总算缓和了不少。他知道鲍勃不是那种因为一点小事就冷落好友的人。

送完毛巾就匆匆离开的鲍勃又点了一支烟，试图平息被撩拨起的燥热。天啊，卫生间简直太危险了！一开始他还以为是抑制剂的缘故，但从浴室传出的味道判断，根本没有！这是个从来没掩饰过自己的omega。一片混乱中，鲍勃紧绷着理智逼自己思考：难道是来讨要抚养金的？他开始在记忆中搜索，会不会是自己无意间标记了别人，还留下私生子？鲍勃离浴室远远的，他逐渐冷静下来，不是这样的，标记后应该有alpha的印记，他身上什么都没有。

看见自己的阴茎勃起了，帕西诺感觉宿醉好像好了一大半。持续七八个小时的首映加派对，让他的血管里灌满了有毒物质，怎么还有精神想其他事？还是在老鲍勃家里？不知道为什么，帕西诺怪罪那些该死的香水。这味道实在好得要命！他知道卖香水的会以催情为卖点，但那应该只是针对小妞吧！还真有让人闻一闻就失去控制的香水吗？！

沐浴的时间比预想的要长，但两个人都没有在意。浑身裹着水汽的帕西诺穿着鲍勃找出来的没穿过的睡衣，感觉放松多了。幸好他的朋友是个隐藏富豪，家里还有这么多买来没有用过的东西。我可不能再闻那个香水了，绝对不能！

鲍勃躲到厨房，用香喷喷的油煎培根味掩盖其他味道。“你一定很饿了吧。”他丢下一盘丰盛的早饭，立刻逃离。

“鲍勃，你真是太贴心啦！”

鲍勃装聋作哑，打开电视，把声音调到最高。

倒不是说他讨厌omega，而是实在不想随便标记别人，甚至让陌生omega怀孕。这太糟糕了，他的职业生涯很可能就此完蛋。毕竟，人们对alpha演员的道德问题总是格外关注。

就在鲍勃胡思乱想之际，一声脆响打断了他。回头看见自己的水晶杯跌落在地板上，而那个小omega像见鬼了一样盯着电视。

“有什么问题吗？”电视上只是在播天气预报，难道他老家被暴风雪埋了？

“他刚才说什么？2009年是什么意思？”

“今年就是2009年啊。”

帕西诺脸上的震惊让他有点害怕，那双大眼睛瞬间失去了所有的神气。

“去年是哪一年？”过了半天，才传出帕西诺小心翼翼的声音。

“2008年啊，你出了什么问题？”

“不是我有问题，是……”帕西诺猛地站起来，没头没脑地在屋子里乱窜。他抓起一摞报纸，哆哆嗦嗦地翻阅着，嘴里喃喃自语，“2009年……12月11日？2009年，天啊，怎么都是2009年？？今天的报纸呢？还没送来是什么意思？”他抬起头来，双眼无助地看着鲍勃，神色异常可怜。“拜托你，告诉我这到底是怎么回事？为什么昨天还是1974年，我喝醉了，一觉醒来就是2009年？那你呢，鲍勃你今年多大了？”

“66岁啊。”

“66？怎么可能？你看起来还不到40岁！这太疯狂了，你为什么要骗我？”

“我没有骗你，alpha的衰老速度确实要慢一些。”

“那你怎么解释我昨天还在1974年的派对上……等会，什么叫alpha？你们未来的术语吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

*除了“阿尔·帕西诺”和“罗伯特·德尼罗”是借用了好莱坞明星的名字，其他名字以及人物关系都是编的！

阿尔·帕西诺演过几部电影，还有几场话剧，但他总觉得自己还是个懵懵懂懂的新人，对这个行业了解甚少。如果帕西诺现在身处一部电影中，那不得不说，跟他搭戏的演员可谓技艺精湛。那种全身心投入的表演，可以把对方完全拉入虚拟的情境中，轻而易举地达到共情。这种情况在他工作的时候也出现过，但没有哪次像今天这样让他感到惊恐。表演本应该是一件边界清晰的事，而不是让人模糊了虚拟和现实。眼前这个自称是罗伯特·德尼罗的男人，和帕西诺认识多年的好友非常相似，几乎就是同一个人。可是那些在他眼角和嘴角的皱纹又跟记忆中的朋友不太一样，他分辨出这是自然的痕迹并非特效化妆能做到的。帕西诺思索着，电影不应该没有剧本，可是逻辑又无法解释现在的状况，对于理解不了的事（帕西诺没意识到自己正在发抖），恐惧轻而易举地剥夺了他所有的感受。他能看到鲍勃嘴巴一开一合，似乎着急地向他说些什么。他听不懂，也看不明白，他抖得越来越厉害。

“你说昨天在开派对，是什么派对？”鲍勃看着帕西诺发抖的手指，决定先问些简单的问题，稳定他的情绪。尽管对于这个怪异的现状，鲍勃同样一头雾水，但是他不着急把所有真相逼问出来。omega处于情绪激动的状况时，极易触发焦虑发情。他不想看到最坏的结果，当务之急就是先让他冷静下来。

帕西诺眼神涣散地看着鲍勃，信息素的味道急速攀升。

糟糕了。

一阵热浪袭来，腋下、后背、胸膛同时涌出大量汗液，打湿了他的衣服。帕西诺仿佛身处盛夏，突如其来的汗水让他的皮肤变得黏黏糊糊，血液以极高的速度在全身奔涌，整个人变得红通通的，尤其是脖子和耳朵，几乎变得透明。体温升高只是前兆。鲍勃有预感——无论如何，他就要发情了，气势汹汹，没人能阻止。

就在此时，传来一阵急促的门铃声。鲍勃这才想起今天早上约了经纪人来商量剧本的事，于是他赶紧对帕西诺说：“你先回卧室等着。”

门刚一打开，吉米就被陌生的信息素吸引了，正犹豫着要不要进来，鲍勃在门口拦住了他，“我知道你要说什么，但这并不是你想象的那样。”

“你带了陌生omega回家，还是正在发情的，”吉米直言不讳，他吸吸鼻子，“我的天呐，这是谁？太狂野了吧！叫什么名字？”吉米闻到的，是一种非常原始的、未经化学物质抑制过的、凶狠猛烈的信息素。

鲍勃叹了口气，对了，还没来得及问他的名字。幸好是吉米，他还没有准备好让所有人都知道这件怪事。“听着，我时间不多，以后再跟你解释，”实际上他并不知道要怎么解释，“我希望你能帮我取消今天的一切计划，然后，帮我找点抑制剂和一个医生，好吗？”

“可是这个已经发情了吧，抑制剂没用的。”

“无论如何，带些吧。还有医生，千万别忘了，要靠得住的医生。”鲍勃急急忙忙地将吉米赶走，最后补充一句，“先别过来，等我的电话。”吉米回头向他咧咧嘴，摆出“我懂”的表情。

他从没见过鲍勃带任何omega回家，更别提是正在发情的，鲍勃不喜欢陌生人的味道侵占私人领地。但这回，吉米情不自禁地微笑，这回有点意思，是从哪冒出来的omega呢？对鲍勃来说似乎非常特别。而且……吉米注意到鲍勃散发出来的气息，不会吧，他想标记这个人！他是认真的！

听见门口交谈的声音，不知道为什么，帕西诺以为自己得救了。从闻到香味的那一刻，一直到现在，他总有种被拘禁的错觉，所以会产生向其他人呼救的冲动。可是他现在虚弱极了，几乎挪不了步子。这不是宿醉，大为不同。帕西诺当然知道宿醉是什么感觉，绝对不会让你的心跳变得疯狂，浑身燥热难耐，汗流不止，大脑兴奋，双腿发抖。除此之外，更重要的是，不会让你渴望和别人做爱。帕西诺被自己吓了一跳，在浴室他已经糊里糊涂地释放过一次，现在不知怎么，那种感觉又来了，而且比上次更夸张、更热烈、更高涨。我一定是疯了，帕西诺悲哀地想，或者被人下药了，有人要陷害我，虽然不清楚是为了什么。

鲍勃走进卧室的时候，帕西诺很明显感觉到一股水流从两腿之间泄出，他下半身软绵绵地，根本支撑不住身体，可他又不好意思坐在别人床上，只得扶着墙，缓缓跪在地毯上。这下，湿漉漉的屁股接触到皮肤，他变得更慌乱了。越是紧张，他散发出来的信息素就越多，几乎到了刺鼻的地步，整个卧室都被酸甜的香橙气味填满。

相比之下，鲍勃看上去自在多了，他暂时还没有失去理智，这也多亏常年的药物控制。Alpha当然也得服药，否则发情期到来时只能用灾难形容。鲍勃再一次感谢科学家，让人类一步一步远离兽性，如果不是抑制剂的作用，刚才他一定会扭断另一个alpha吉米的脖子。

他看见瘫倒在地上的帕西诺，情况非常不妙。肉眼可见下体湿了一大滩，脸色红得滴血。他蹲下来看着帕西诺，黑色的卷发乱糟糟的，显得很邋遢。不能等下去了，在他的身体崩溃之前，必须解决生理问题。

“你感觉怎么样？”鲍勃声音轻轻的，试图抚慰他的情绪。

“非常不好，介于心脏病和癫痫之间，我不知道自己怎么了。”

“虽然我不是医生，但我可以确定，你肯定没有犯心脏病，也不是癫痫。”

“是什么？”

“你……”有点难以启齿，“发情了。”

帕西诺的眉毛拧起来，“你说什么？”他想起邻居家收养的猫，发情的时候彻夜哀嚎，他亲眼看见这只小母猫成天在地上打滚，到处蹭来蹭去，撅着屁股祈求别人抚摸。这到提醒了他，自己跟发情的小猫确实很相似。可是……他是人啊！“像猫那样发情吗？”他不小心把心里想的说了出来。

“没错。真不敢相信，没人教你生理知识吗？连自己是omega都不知道？”鲍勃意识到态度激动了些，于是降下语调安慰道，“没关系，所有人都得经历这些，你不要害怕。”

所有人？帕西诺的迷惑更深了，但与此同时，那个荒唐的念头也更清晰了——他可能不光是来到35年后那么简单，这根本就是另一个世界！

看出帕西诺的迷惑，鲍勃补充道，“好吧也不是所有人，beta分化得就没那么明显，有些omega也可能不发情。世界之大，无奇不有嘛。”

“你们真是一群野兽……唔……”又一股水流，后面已经一塌糊涂，帕西诺被刺激得直不起腰。

好吧，生理卫生可以等会再教，鲍勃把手放到帕西诺肩膀上，释放出更多的alpha激素，“你愿意相信我吗？”他等着帕西诺抬头看他的眼睛。

“你想要干什么？”他抬起头，四目相对。一瞬间，帕西诺仿佛读取了鲍勃的思想。不用问，他肯定是要跟我做爱。

“先接吻，可以吗？”鲍勃发现这个年轻的omega肩膀僵硬，显然还是处在极度的焦虑当中，得先让激素水平稳定下来。

他没说完，帕西诺就含住了他的嘴唇。在陌生的时空中，自己的身体发生一系列怪异反应，除了面前这个似曾相识的人，他一无所有。一个未来世界的陌生人，长得很像罗伯特·德尼罗，如果他有解决办法，用一个热吻作为交换有何不可？

鲍勃刚伸出舌头，他就张开嘴迎接，急不可待地噬咬他的舌头、嘴唇。香甜的omega气息，沉稳的alpha味道，顺着唾液吞咽进对方的喉咙里。鲍勃揉捏着帕西诺的脖子，一口咬住喉结。在他呜呜抗议的时候，抱着他圆润的肩膀施与安抚。就像按摩一样，疲劳和僵硬渐渐消失，帕西诺用鼻子舒服地哼哼着。

他们分开，拉开一点距离让空气重新灌进肺部。鲍勃没忍住，还是舔了舔帕西诺嘴唇上的口水，“我很抱歉一直没问你的名字。”

本来已经下定决心把他看成陌生人，听到这话，帕西诺还是动摇了，心里五味杂陈——他真的不认识我啊。这个世界没有阿尔·帕西诺，让他有点失望。

“你不愿意告诉我吗？”看到对方半天没有声响，鲍勃问。

“不是的，我只是有点……一时没办法接受你不认识我这件事。哪怕是拍完电影以后你不联系我了，也比这样好，”他抚摸着鲍勃嘴角的皱纹，“我是阿尔·帕西诺，一点印象也没有吗？”

那双眼睛中挤满了无法言说的失落，深深地感染了鲍勃，他很想假装想起来的样子逗逗他，可是又不忍心，只好摇了摇头。

空气再一次变得稀薄。Omega的情绪又一次来到崩溃的边缘。鲍勃迅速脱掉两个人的衣服，然后让帕西诺面朝下趴好。少说，多干。

刚一趴下，帕西诺就情不自禁地抬高屁股，这简直跟小母猫一模一样！他一边扭动，一边回头看鲍勃的阴茎。要来真的了！他看见鲍勃正往上套安全套，一阵惊恐袭击了他，“等会，你是要操我的屁股吗？”尽管非常害羞，他还是大声喊了出来。

“不，当然不是。”

“那是操哪里？”

听见鲍勃的笑声，帕西诺恼羞成怒地翻过身来，瞪着他。

看来性知识课堂还要继续进行。鲍勃扯开他的大腿，“你自己看看下面有几个洞。”

帕西诺慢腾腾地蜷起身子，“毛太多了，我看不清。”

鲍勃拉过他的右手，“摸一摸，试试那些水是从哪流出来的。”他感觉自己像个变态老师。

手指首先摸到后面一个满是褶皱的小洞，很显然这是我们的老朋友，屁眼；往前一点，在阴茎后面，有个湿哒哒的、柔软的小洞，不像阴道那样一瓣一瓣的，而是有点像，花蕊？刚一碰到那里，他的两腿就缩了一下，一种酥痒感传来。他伸出手指不费吹灰之力就塞了进去，沿着湿滑的通道前进，似乎能摸到一个硬块。

“玩够了吗？”看着闭着眼睛探索自己下体的帕西诺，脸上红色的热潮还没散去，下面的水从手指缝里流出来，实在太过色情，鲍勃不知道自己还能忍受多久。

帕西诺撤出手指，将亮晶晶的液体甩到地毯上,他好像已经接受自己身体的任何变化，没有大惊小怪，只是小声提问，“它通向哪里？”

“生殖腔。”

帕西诺眨眨眼，今天接受的信息量有些超出大脑的容量。“生殖腔”的概念堵塞在耳边，没有进行下一步处理。

“该轮到我了吧。”鲍勃将阴茎抵在入口。通常他有许多前戏花样，但现在只适合单刀直入，加速进程。

鲍勃跪在地上，把他的腿拉到自己大腿上，过了一会又抬起其中一条，搭在肩膀上。鲍勃的腰快速挺动的时候，那只脚就在他肩膀上一抖一抖的，像一只蝴蝶。

虽然还可以更加深入，但鲍勃不敢这样做，他放下那条腿之前，亲吻他的脚心。帕西诺的腰颤抖了一下，紧贴在小腹上的阴茎喷出一股透明的液体。

他又和他接吻，只要看见帕西诺过于饱满的下嘴唇颤抖着，他就想跟他接吻。嘴唇上的汁液真甜啊，而且无论怎么吮吸都不会干涸。

刚刚射过的阴茎脆弱而敏感，鲍勃轻轻握住龟头，挑弄着，“还有吗？”

帕西诺没说话，他还想要鲍勃的舌头在他嘴里的感觉，勾着他的脖子不依不饶。

鲍勃换了个姿势，两人朝一个方向侧躺着。即便这样，帕西诺还是扭过脖子和他接吻，好像鲍勃的嘴巴是他唯一能汲取能量的地方，一旦离开，他就会分崩离析。

鲍勃的手指陷进帕西诺大腿中，留下青色的手指印。他的另一只腿和帕西诺牢牢缠在一起，互相借力。后面发出粘腻的水声，更多的液体流到他的阴茎上，鼓励他动得更快、更深。

帕西诺散发着香气的脖子近在咫尺，引诱他咬下去。

他的任务难道就是逼他标记他吗？这就是他套近乎，还装作什么都不懂的原因？如果是这样，他绝对是个会勾引人的厉害omega，尤其是他的味道……鲍勃有些走神，差一点就要咬下去。嘴唇贴上那热乎乎的脖子，他控制住牙齿，转为吸吮。

距离鲍勃提问“还有吗”不到5分钟，帕西诺绷紧了大腿，又要来了。用手撸了两下，前面又喷出来。

他在他耳边大声呻吟。然后张开嘴，失去了声音。高潮扭曲着他的身体，他无意识地夹紧双腿，亲密地裹紧鲍勃的阴茎。

最后，热潮终于散去。帕西诺瘫在地上，无力移动手指。他看见小腹上晶莹的液体，和平时的精液不太一样，这大概也是众多变化之一，他请教在身后搂着他的鲍勃，“我的精液怎么是这个颜色的？”

鲍勃摩挲着他的头发，阴茎还在他的身体里抽搐，然而帕西诺好像不太在意。“因为你没有精子。”

“哦，原来我还患上了无精症。”

鲍勃抬起上半身，一本正经地看着他，“你不会还是认为自己生病了吧？”

“不然呢？这一切怎么解释？”

鲍勃嘴唇禁闭，摇了摇头。他站起来擦了擦身体，“别担心，医生一会就来。”

帕西诺也抬起身，发现鲍勃没有回来继续亲吻他，便塌下腰，直挺挺躺了回去。


End file.
